monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Clawdeen Wolf
Clawdeen is the 15-year-old daughter of the Werewolf. She has a purple pet cat named Crescent, loves steak (rare of course) and has many siblings, including her brother Clawd Wolf. Personality Clawdeen is confident, energetic, dramatic and fierce. She has a rivalry with Cleo de Nile because Cleo dumped her older brother, Clawd, and started dating Deuce Gorgon, according to a diary entry by Ghoulia Yelps. She goes a bit "freaky" when in the presence of the full moon, (or something resembling it, such as a spotlightClawditions) but often ends up using this to her advantage.Fur Will Fly webisode. She is also fiercely loyal, both to her friends and Family. Portrayals In the webisodes and Monster High movie New Ghoul @ School, Clawdeen's voice is provided by Salli Saffioti, who ironically also provides the voice for Cleo de Nile. Clawdeen speaks with a Brooklyn accent. In the music video for the Monster High Fright Song, there are several character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The "Leopard Girl" is portrayed by Britany Cole. Physical Description Clawdeen has brownish-colored fur from head to toe, which she has to shave and pluck consistantly, to look her drop dead gorgeous best. She has wolf ears, both of which are peirced twice. Her hair is auburn, long and flowing, and she has golden brown eyes and fangs. Classic Monster Clawdeen is the daughter of the werewolf seen in Universal's 1941 film The Wolf Man'' starring Lon Chaney, Jr. ''The Wolf Man story is a familiar werewolf tale: a man is bitten by another werewolf, and is cursed with transformation each month on the night of the full moon. Clawdeen shares several characteristics with Lon Chaney, Jr. character, including the fact that she is covered head to toe with fur and has claws. She also has trouble controlling her inner wolf when she sees a full moon, or a full moon-like object such as a spotlight (as seen in the webisode "Talon Show"). Relationships Family Clawdeen lives with her "big family in a not so big house and it always seems like there is some kind of drama going on over there. The way they argue, you'd think they don't like each other, but you'd be wrong. They watch out for each other and if you fight one of them, you better be ready to take them all."Holt Hyde's Diary, August 1st She has a younger sister named Howleen, an older brother named Clawd Wolf, and a younger unnamed brotherWebisode, "Rumor Run Wild". Friends Clawdeen is best friends with Draculaura and Frankie Stein. She is also friends with Lagoona Blue and Ghoulia Yelps, and shows a strong dislike of Cleo De Nile, (due to Cleo dumping her brother, Clawd, and then dating Deuce the very next day.) She has little interaction with Deuce Gorgon, though in her diary she writes about teasing him.Clawdeen Wolf's Diary, August 19th As of Road to Monster Mashionals, she has a strong hatred towards Toralei for stealing their fearleading routine. Pet Clawdeen's pet is a kitten named Crescent that's decribed as having amazingly spooky soft purple fur. Romance Currently single. Seen dancing with a cat boy in New Ghoul @ School. She also claims in her diary and her bio that she loves to flirt with the boys. Clawdeendance.png|Clawdeen at the dance Clawdeen in the Monster High books In the book, Clawdeen has a tuft of fur around her neck that everyone believes is either a scarf or some kind of stole. Because of this, animal activists (Draculaura mention PETA) tag her with paint for wearing fur. To hide who and what she is, she goes to a spa for a full body wax to remove her fur. Her name is spelled Claudine around normies, because her parents thought it would get fewer annoying comments and concerns. She seems to like Cleo in this book, and makes her first appearance when Melody bumps into Cleo, causing her to spill all her grapes. She also makes another appearance when going to the spa with Cleo, Frankie Stein, Lala (Draculaura), and Blue (Lagoona Blue). She has a very large family (Excluding Howleen) and is mentioned as bark-talking. Although the third book hasn't been released yet, it lists her as one of the main characters, and she has 6 (including Clawd) brothers.) Clawdeen's Student Files Personality File Clawdeen is bold, opinionated and fiercely loyal to her friends and family. Her insistence on doing her own way without regard for convention is both a strength and a weakness as her independence can be misinterpreted as arrogance. Parental Participation Outstanding considering the responsiblities inherent in caring for such a large pack. While they are unable to volunteer for every event at MH, they are solely responsible for the annual barbecue fundraiser for our athletic teams, it is always a screaming sucess. Academic Standing Clawdeen excells in subjects she believes will further her ulimate goal of creating a fashion empire. Unfortuneatly, any subject that falls outside of that goal stand less than a ghost of a chance at getting one hundered effort from her. We are working to correct this. Social Interaction Dispite Clawdeen's strong independece streak, she is no lone wolf and her peer pack at MH is reflected of the new spirit exhibited by this younger generation of monsters. They respect the tradition of their parents but which kind of monster they haunt out with is their own decision. Overall I believe that Clawdeen Wolf's fierce determination and focus will one day make her very successful. She is the personification of a teenage monster from a large family who wants to stand out from the pack and be recognized as her own person. Clawdeen's Official Facebook Description Clawdeen is furrrocious. As the 15-year-old daughter of The Werewolf, she comes from a huge family and needs to have her own style to stand out. She’s a fierce monsterista, immortalized in the Monster High halls for her intense eyes and prominent canines. Plus she has tons of hair that she always styles in furrrociously unique ways (all the ghouls want to copy her freaky-fab style). I’m pretty sure she could win America’s Top Monster. She loves to tear up the soccer field, and just might make team captain if she put her claws to it. Crescent, her pet kitten, is scary-cute (and has the softest, fuzzy fur ever)! Clothing clawdeenbasic.JPG|Clawdeen's basic outfit Picture_415.png|Clawdeen's Dawn of the Dance outfit clawdeengloombeachboxart.jpg|Clawdeen Wolf's Gloom Beach outfit ClawdeenSchoolSpirits.png|Clawdeen Wolf's School Spirit Uniform 215488 126619840749172 100002034693740 191483 3447631 n.jpg|Clawdeen Bed 203408_100000669242626_415791_n.jpg|Clawdeen Wolf School's Out 255601 204480822926544 100000938827717 527302 134954 n.jpg 250303 231233400224391 100000131987691 1141059 8293136 n.jpg 248984 134589049952251 100002034693740 242708 5721661 n.jpg Basic Clawdeen wears a peach sparkly tank top with black tiger stripes, and a purple miniskirt with a studded belt. She also has a black jacket with ribbed sleeves and hem, and a furry purple collar. She wears peach colored long socks with toe holes. Her shoes are black and purple strappy platform sandal boots with peep toes. Clawdeen's hair is in large flowing waves. She also wears a chocker necklace similar to her black studded belt. Which proves she is a great fashionista! Dawn of the Dance Clawdeen wears a purple zip-up dress with a large flared collar, decorated with gold zippers. She has a green tie around her waist, and a black belt with gold rings. She has fingerless gloves and gold heels. Her green tights match her short green/brown hair and eyeshadow. The doll comes with a purple iCoffin, and a green purse. Gloom Beach Clawdeen wears a one-piece jumpsuit with cut out sides, in a multi-colored pattern with stripes and leopard print spots, and a purple built-in belt. She also wears a vibrant pink and black striped mini-top over the swimsuit. Her sandals are pink with orange straps. School Spirits Clawdeen's soccer uniform includes a black sleeveless top with a pink v-neck collar, and black shorts with a pink and white trim. It also has a pink headband, purple knee-high socks, and white toeless platform sneakers with pink laces. She also wears pink and white earrings and a black and purple wristband.Her hair is also puffed out. Dead Tired Clawdeen's sleepwear includes a white top with leopard-print purple sleeves, black trouser-shorts with purple pockets, as well as an eyemask and light purple slippers that have wolf ears on them. Her hair is down and straightened. School's Out Clawdeen wears a long purple tiger patterned sweater with gold leopard prints on top and gold trimming that's off the shoulder showing off two teal camisole straps. She wears a teal waist belt. She also wears tight denium jeans that are covered halfay up by her black, purple and yellow wrapped sandals that are slit at the ankles with saber toothed fanged heels. Her hair is straightened and is pulled back in a high ponytail. She wears a gold choker and gold piercing in her ears while one is longer than the other. Trivia *Every time Clawdeen sees a full moon or something that resembles one (including a spotlight), her wild side comes out. *Clawdeen's style is usually decorated with animal prints (like black tiger stripes and leopard prints). *In the Higher Deaducation ad, Clawdeen was mentioned as the head of the 'Moonlight Dance Commitee'. *She, like her older brother Clawd, has a freaky flaw involving her fur (Clawdeen's being shaving at least twice a day). *Clawdeen growls whenever she is angered or annoyed by anyone.Mostly at Torelei. Clawdeen Gallery Monster-High-Friends-Plush-Doll---Clawdeen-Wolf.jpg|Clawdeen plushie Clawdeen-wolf-by-jopsy97 x5z.jpg clawdeenbeach.JPG|Clawdeen Wolf's Gloom Beach outfit volleyball.jpg|Clawdeen Wolf's soccer uniform Clawdeen.PNG|Clawdeen acting like a werewolf. 460172598.jpeg|Clawdeen listening to Draculaura in Gloomsday. 591421298.jpeg|Clawdeen expressing her idea in Falling Spirits. Monster High.jpg|Clawdeen with her BFFs in the theme song. Clawditions-monster-high-club-14848209-759-415.jpg|Clawdeen slipping on marbles (thanks to Cleo) in Clawditions. Clawditions-monster-high-club-14848203-754-419.jpg|Clawdeen and Cleo injured in Clawditions. CC.jpg|Clawdeen's School's Out Promo Clawdeen Wolf 32.jpg Clawdeen Wolf 33.jpg Clawdeen Wolf 36.jpg messed up 2.jpg|'hair messed up' 7.jpg Clawdeen school s out portrait by mh maria-d3f3ag9.jpg 5693890757 7b32879c18.jpg|3rd Monster High Book (Clawdeen) 255023 112364238852454 100002366359074 123089 6364400 n.jpg 251542 112363078852570 100002366359074 123082 7403564 n.jpg Clawdeen on kneww.jpg 252021 204479162926710 100000938827717 527278 2807157 n.jpg 524720612.jpeg|The girls group photo in Queen of the Scammed. 491341502.jpeg|Clawdeen tricking Clawd into eating a steak in Fear Pressure. Dead Tired Clawdeen Amazon.jpg|Clawdeen's bed and Dead Tired doll found on amazon.com on June 1st. Gloomsbeach-Clawdeen.png|Clawdeen's Gloombeach outfit. Clawdeen's Room.jpg|Clawdeen's (and Howleen's) room, shown in Scare of a Dare. Her bunk baskets can be seen Fright-Song-Monster-High-Theme-monster-high-19827784-401-280.jpg Monster high by ghostella-d33jgl2.jpg 702CB7530222BCD481D4B0 Large.jpg 5350132013 b26e8598b2.jpg 4862782612 2d4eb87276.jpg ThumbnailCAQBA2G3.jpg 5122337775 e2d2eae2ec z.jpg 723ED17AC9ABC591B3351E Large.jpg Ge.PNG OgAAAGHRD6i1MXvUwJ8OSPtVgSZ6iYfYxnPl2wkddxVQ8vSQpd4ukxZPxd8F5XpABypbVEZ8uUHlF z041c-M7O2UZUAm1T1UJdThJlw pqz0muIdHvZgJg9KF27.jpg Jtr.PNG Clawdeen wolf full color by eviilminina-d35wu2n.jpg|Clawdeen Clawdeen.jpg Clawdeen Wolf HigherDeaducation.jpg|Clawdeen in the Higher Deaducation Advert 2997896593 1 3 ALPGl8mo.jpg|My clothes aren't the only things I shred during the night of the full moon! 5199656141 b199c977d0.jpg Clawdeen Skullette.png 28206872.png|All that sweat totally ruins your makeup and fur! Wolfgirl.jpg Ohg.png Monster-high-monsterhigh-17800123-199-300.jpg 4597281832 50dde929e2.jpg 4596663901 82e0051e0e.jpg 4597280164 e9960bb51f.jpg 4597276172 2397fbc0b5.jpg|"I'm a natural" EXPLANATION.png Holt Hyde vs Clawdeen Wolf.png|Heath Burns challenges Clawdeen in Fur Will Fly Angry.png References Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Book Characters Category:Characters in Gloom Beach Category:Characters in Dawn of the Dance Category:Characters in Dead Tired Category:Characters in School's Out Category:Characters Released in 2010 Category:Characters on the Fear Squad Category:Plushies Category:Characters with Dolls Category:Characters in Season 1 Webisodes Category:Characters in Season 2 Webisodes